Save Me
by bravocarrina
Summary: Lorrayne was attacked by something that she can only described as a wolf like creature, that had destroyed her family and took everything and everyone that she loved away from her, and the thing is the monster that destroyed her was a human, a person she considered a family friend but then he turned into that monster, the monster that had no sympathy, no remorse. Non-slash.
1. The Beginning

Okay this is my very first third person fan fiction, as you can tell i'm not good at it but i hope you guys like it...

I am not sure wether it is gonna be a Derek/Oc or a Stiles/Oc hoping you guys could decide for me... :P

_ C'mon Lorri Run! Run Lorri...Don't give up now….Never give up or else your left for dead…_ Lorrayne was running through the forest behind her father… no her house, it was her house now… leaving the scene that she was terrified of being any apart of…. She slowed down to a jog thinking that they were gone and no longer chasing her. She took a moment to look around her, she had never ran this far into the forest before, she could just barely, make out the silhouette of her house… no, not her house she didn't want anything to do with that damn house.

Her mother, father and twin baby brothers all gone. Lorrayne never thought about how life could be so harsh, the things and people that you hold close and dearly, could be ripped away from you, and never to be seen again.

Lorrayne was so within herself thoughts that she didn't hear the animal/predator creeping up behind her until it was right behind her… Lorri was pulled out of her reverie by the hot, heavy breath coming in puffs on her neck. She froze completely aware of the monster behind her, monster that she almost considered a family friend, then she found out what he truly was, a human shell that when shed turned into a wolf looking monster that didn't have any sympathy, any remorse...her family was taken away by this creature that had in any other situation she recalled that it had grace, but no it wasn't grace it was agility, it was made to kill, it was made for hunting, it was an animal, killer, a murderer….

Now that _thing_ was behind her, and that _thing_ could kill her in a second, could snap her spine like a tooth pick like it did her father…. No don't think about that, you need to be strong you need to be fierce. Don't show your fear. The breath on her neck stopped, there was nothing behind her that she could sense. Dare she turn to look behind her in fear of what she might see? She turned around..

Nothing, absolutely nothing was behind her… just the empty clearing she ran into earlier where that wolf creature thing trapped her… she spun around at the rustle of leaves blowing across the wind in the autumn air… nothing was there…

Three years later Lorrayne Karakov was moved to Beacon Hills under police surveillance and protection. But no way in hell was she gonna arrive in Beacon in a police cruiser, she had insisted with the police back in New Falls, that she would be able to drive herself to Beacon… that in her words she didn't need a chaperone. She could take care of herself. Once she arrived in beacon she headed to the police station to meet up with Sheriff Stilinski. She was beginning like Beacon, until she made the turn off for the police station, then realize that the whole town was surrounded by woods…

Images of blood spattered walls and the empty eyes of her dead family flashed across her eyes. She slammed the brakes, breath coming fast, sweat breaking out on her brow. Lorrayne closed her eyes and rested her head on the steering wheel of her 2008 Camero SS. ( . media/2007/02/camaro_render_ ) When her breathing calmed to where she could look in the mirror and fix her make up and hide the panicked look in her eyes. She didn't need people to know the reason she was here, she wanted to live a normal life, she wanted to forget all that has happened in the last few years. Sure Sheriff Stilinski knew why she was here, but that was because he was the one who was put on the job of protecting and keeping an eye on her.

Because of all the panic attacks and calls she made to 911 saying that someone was following her and watching her, all the police in New Falls thought that she was crazy, so after three years they thought it would be better if she was moved for both her protection and well being….. But she knew it was because they were tired of her calling them and freaking out on the street, and causing a scene. But she wasn't insane she knew she that she wasn't. At least she would hope not. As she sat there she felt that like she was Being watched again it was a feeling that she had slowly had gotten used to over the years. She started the car again and drove on into the parking lot and parked into the a slot next to the closest to the building, and got out of the car, and headed into the police station.

Once inside Lorrayne looked around at the small and dark front foyer of the Beacon Hills police department. The lady at the front desk greeted her and asked if she had been needing some help looking for someone or something.

"Umm, yes, actually I'm looking for Sheriff Stilinski." She said with a fleeting smile, she looked down at the floor suddenly shy of her scrutinizing me as though I would cause some trouble, or harm. "Ok, you must be Lorrayne…. I'm officer Lenia Burns, I'll go get him just have a seat." She said.

As she waited for the Sheriff to arrive she thought about where she was going to live and hoping that it was far, far, away from the woods…. The monster that killed her family flashing in her mind…"You must be Lorrayne—" she jumped out of her mind to see a man with kind but stern blue eyes, and graying blonde hair. "You alright there?" he said, with amusement coloring his voice..

"Uhhh, yeah sorry officer, I just have a lot on my mind. Um, so what now?" she said a bit unsure of what was gonna happen next. "Alright then, if you could just wait a few minutes, I'll be out as soon as I can. I have some business to take care of." Lorrayne nodded and sat back down in her chair. She pulled out her i-pod and plugged in her headphones and disappeared into her thoughts…

Lorrayne for the past few years had been obsessed trying to figure out what that monster haunting her dreams, but as time went on the more and more foggy the memory was, and the more frustrated she became. She was trying to remember what exactly happened back in the forest but right as she ran into the clearing everything became foggy and unclear. She opened her eyes to see florescent lights blinding her from the ceiling. She looked around puling the head phones out, and saw the female officer smiling at her. "I didn't bother you 'cause I thought you might've been exhausted, with all the driving and all."

The station door opened with a light bell, and Lorrayne sees a tall skinny guy about a year younger than her. "Hey, Burns is my dad back there?" he said with a goofy smile. "Yes, Stiles he is, but I wouldn't bug him if I were you he's finishing up some paper work…"

"Pshh, since when have I ever bugged him?" The kid walked into the back the sheriff disappeared into about 10 minutes ago. Only to be shoved by his arm back out the door by the sheriff.

"Stiles! I'm busy can't you let me do my work? Go sit by that girl over there and make some decent friends, she new here in town and could use some friends…GO Stiles!" he said shoving the kid over in Lorrayne's direction. The kid stumbled but set himself right and tried to walk over smoothly to her, but tripped and crashed into the chair next to her. Lorrayne giggled.

He sat up right and leaned over and stuck out his hand. "Hi, The names Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski… And you are?" he said trying act like James Bond. Lorri giggled at his introduction. "New... Actually I'm Lorrayne Karakov."—she stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Stiles Stilinski." Stiles grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Lorrayne I'm sure you're well acquainted with my son Stiles now, and would like to stay and chat with him but we must be leaving now. Don't you want to see your new home?" The sheriff came out and helped her up.

As they headed out. Lorrayne was just about to get into her car when officer Stilinski Called out to her — "C'mon I want to talk to you first, and I have some one I want you to meet." She nodded and turned toward the police cruiser. Once inside the car Lorrayne buckled in and waited for Sheriff Stilinski to talk.

Lorrayne was beginning to feel uncomfortable as they drove along the dirt road leading away from the station and into the woods. "So we picked out the only available place here for your circumstances, and it's isolated like you had asked, but there is one down fall, you'll be living with someone who, though I don't trust him, I know he'll be able to help you through what ever your going through. He has lost family just like you have…" He trailed off knowing he traveled onto a sore spot. Lorrayne nodded taking in what the sheriff had just said. "Wait, WHAT?!" she shrieked, her eyes wide as realization dawned on her. Stilinski Senior winced as the high pitched sound echoed in his ears. "You mean to tell me that I'm gonna be living with some one? And that it's with some one you BARELY TRUST?!" By the time she finished her rant she was screaming.

"Well not exactly…. It's just that he's a bit.. I don't know… Shady." The sheriff faded off knowing that it sounded worse than he meant. "What do you mean _shady?_" she said through clenched teeth. "I mean that… well… he doesn't you know….. He stays away from people, ever since the fire he has kept to himself, doesn't draw attention, keeps to the shadows you know…" he said. "Doesn't like attention." he continued like it would make it better for her.

"How do you know that he isn't some….serial killer or something?" She said trying to make the sheriff see that it's a bad idea. "Fine I won't want an isolated place… what if it's a place in the city? I don't care if it's isolated anymore.. I just don't want to be near any one, people already think I'm some kind of freak that killed my family even though I was proven innocent….." Lorrayne trailed off with the thought of her family she would do anything for…. The family she wished had a different fate…. "…..Lorrayne!….Lorrayne!" she snapped out of her thoughts as the sheriff snapped his fingers in front of her face, calling her name…

"Sorry, I tend to do that a since the Attack I haven't been the same… I've been more introverted, than most people…. Thats why I don't want to live with someone sheriff, I appreciate you helping, or at least trying to help…. But I cope better on my own." Lorrayne pleaded with the sheriff one last time. "You might even like him, he's a decent guy, may be a bit rough around the edges but I think you'll like him…." the sheriff trailed off knowing he won the battle….

As they turned off onto a dirt road leading deeper and deeper into the woods on the outskirts of the city of Beacon Hills. To the Stilinski senior Lorri's discomfort was obvious, so for her sake he speeded up a bit to get to the Hale House as soon as possible for Lorri looked like her lunch wasn't gonna stay down. The sheriff pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the quiet man whose house was mysteriously caught fire about six years before.

"Yeah?" A gruff voice answered the call.

"You still there? Cause I'm two minutes away…" The sheriff said.

"Hurry up… I have things I need to take care of… I don't have all day to wait for some nut job." The voice said bitingly.

"Derek your supposed to be helping her deal with what she's been through! Don't go there…. I'm —" The sheriff's call ended abruptly. "Alright well we're here…" The sheriff said cheerily. Lorrayne nodded and opened the door to the car.

**Okay you guys i know it's short but please tell me what you think i will add a chapter if i get reviews, i appreciate it...**

**Thank you...**


	2. The Journey

**_Chapter 2_**

When Lorrayne got out of the car, she turned to look around her, and saw a big house that was charred and damaged from what looked like a fire. "What happened?" She turned to look at the sheriff who was now standing next to her, also looking up at the house. "It's not my story to tell…" the sheriff said with a sigh.

Derek knew the sheriff was there even before he called, the old sorry excuse for a car made a racket coming through up the road. He also heard the girls heart pounding away through her chest as though it might burst. "What happened?" The shock in her voice was enough to make him want to just hide in the shadows. He was curious as to what the man that was next to her would say. When the man said it wasn't his story to tell, Derek was grateful. He thought they waited long enough, so he headed down the charred and ashy staircase that lead to the foyer, and stepped outside to see his new housemate…

When the sheriff said that she had Post-Traumatic Stress disorder. He thought it would be some whack job, that was bone skinny, thinning hair, and really jittery. But the girl he saw standing there looked perfectly normal (yet highly different)… with straight black hair, and ice blue eyes, she looked like she could be a junior in high school. The sheriff warned him about that though, sure she looked young but she was/is a complete genius. And that if it wasn't for her mental break down she would be a freshman at Harvard. Derek walked down the steps with his usual grace, and walked to the people standing on his lawn. At first her stare was one of curiosity, and then he noticed the closer he got to her the more and more her heart sped up, and it wasn't because she

liked him, he could smell the terror emanating from her, she visibly looked terrified of him. He saw the way she took in how he was walking, how he moved, he felt like being a science project high schoolers would examine under a close eye. He didn't like the feeling….

Lorrayne saw the man before she could hear his steps. He walked down the porch steps and on to the lawn toward her and the sheriff. His gait was some how familiar, then the flashbacks happened. The man greeting her at the door, saying hi to her parents, him asking her dad something, and then next thing she saw was this monster shed his humane shell for one that was like a beast, a _wolf…_.

She could feel her heart rate pick up pace, her breathe coming fast, the tell tale signs of terror flooding her entire being, her body was stiff with the fear of what had happened to her 3 and a half years before.

When the man reached her and the sheriff she flinched a bit. He stuck out his hand out to the sheriff— "Officer Stilinski I was expecting you a bit earlier than this…" Lorrayne stepped behind the sheriff though she knew it was no use, when the man shed his skin and showed his true self there would be no stopping him. But anything that will get her time to run she would do it. The sheriff grabbed the man hand in return, "Derek." The sheriff looked to where Lorrayne was, to only see she was behind him, shaking. "Lorrayne, you all right?" the sheriff looked about ready to call the ambulance. Lorrayne was far from all right the flashback's were coming, and the sounds of her family screaming for her to run.

She shook herself out of the horror of her past to find out that she was looking up at the two men who looked like they saw a ghost. Lorrayne sat up think that they laid her down so she didn't pass out. "Hey, I don't think you should be getting up so fast." the Sheriff said, trying to keep her laying there. "What's going on I'm fine." lorrayne said trying to get up only to have both men push her down. She flinched when Derek laid his hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when he took it off a second later.

"Lorrayne, I highly doubt that your alright, you just fainted,then started seizing and screaming, maybe you should go to the hospital, just to check." Sheriff Stilinski said with a stern look as if he was scolding a child. Lorrayne got up faster this time and dusted herself off, though she never had a panic attack that sever before, she knew she was despite the worried looks the two men gave her. "I'm fine sheriff. Really!" she said

exasperated with their concern. She had never had someone ever act like they care this much not even her parents were this worried about anything…

"Well, if you're sure your all right then let me introduce to you your house mate…" the sheriff stated. Lorrayne looked the guy in front of her, and really looked at him, and not for the monster that he truly was. He was about 5'9 with black hair and forest green eyes, a jaw that Clark Kent would be jealous of, eyebrows that seem to always have a stern scowling look to body was one of a man that works out regularly and is in incredible shape. In other words he was hot.

Which in the case of him be a monster that kills, and destroy the lives around him, is very, VERY BAD…. God help me!

The monster stuck his hand out "Hi. My name is Derek, Derek Hale." he said with a small smile, and BOY! I'm dead, he has to be an angel he's to perfect I mean come on! Are the fates against me here? Do they want me dead? Answer? Yes, yes they do, Lorrayne thought to herself. She didn't repeat the gesture though, she just gave a small nod so he knew that she wasn't playing games. But boy, was it tempting to feel his large warm hands dwarfing her own.

His smile faltered then fell in to a scowl, and let his hand fall down to his side. The sheriff looked back and forth between her and Derek, trying to figure out what had just happened, buy little did he know of the challenge Lorrayne Offered to Derek, and the consequences of Derek accepting it.

**I'm Super sorry it's short but school has been super hectic, and we turn our laptops in like 4 days so this will most likely be the last chapter till next year.. i'm sorry**

**rate and review!**


End file.
